


Please...

by Nigurath



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Character Death, Fanart, M/M, The Death Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigurath/pseuds/Nigurath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart<br/>“Kill me !" And then Newt's eyes cleared, as if he'd gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened. "Please, Tommy. Please."<br/>With his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually work in digital painting, I'm a watercolor artist. So here's my first try at digital art.


End file.
